


ice cold hands taking hold of me

by akamine_chan



Series: o death [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was beautiful, pale skin, dark eyes, ice crystals dusting her hair like sparkling diamonds in the streetlight.  Like something out of a fairy tale.  He couldn't take his eyes off her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice cold hands taking hold of me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: violence, blood, possible character death
> 
> Beta'd by the extraordinary Luzula. Title from _O Death_ sung by Jen Titus. For the Snippet Tag Event at dsc6dsnippets.
> 
> Prompt: ricochet

"Thought this would get your attention," she whispered to him, a smile on her red lips, snow swirling around her as Ray stumbled to his knees slowly, so slowly, his disbelieving fingers brushing against the knife she'd slid home between his ribs.

She was beautiful, pale skin, dark eyes, ice crystals dusting her hair like sparkling diamonds in the streetlight. Like something out of a fairy tale. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

He caught Ray and held him, helpless against the flow of blood. It spread fast, staining Ray's sweatshirt dark. Fraser pressed hard, harder, feeling the heat of Ray's life stealing away.

She drifted closer and he didn't notice, couldn't see past the terror choking him. She knelt down, graceful, and touched his face. Fraser could smell Ray's blood on her hands and his stomach turned. "You belong to _me_ , Ben." And then she was gone, moving out of the light and blending into the night.

Ray coughed, blood staining his mouth, chest laboring. “Christ, that was Victoria, wasn't it?” His words were soft, like he didn't have enough air in his lungs to give them volume. “Pictures don't do her justice.” He panted for a moment, trying to catch his breath. His eyes fluttered shut.

“Hold on, Ray,” Fraser urged, scrabbling for the phone in Ray's jacket pocket. “Just hold on.”

Ray laughed, bitter and broken. “Nothing to hold on _to_ , buddy. Nothing and no one. I'm done for.” He opened his eyes and for once, Fraser let himself _see_ what was there. The longing and hope, both slowly fading away.

Fraser pushed harder against the tide of blood and called Dispatch. “Officer down, officer down!”

-fin-


End file.
